POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs
POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom. It features prehistoric creatures that have come back to life and are wreaking havoc out of confusion, with Ann the Firewing amphiptere being the main hero of the story. Prologue The wilderness of North America, peaceful yet mysterious Suddenly a Firewing Amphiptere zooms into the wilderness, flying parallel to peaks at breakneck speed, but is not alone, a couple of dragonflies, peregrine falcons and Northern Mockingbirds fly alongside. Upon reaching the sea, two Common Murres join the caravan. "Do you think you can keep up with me?" the dragon hollered in a challenging tone, but the birds and insects seem to accept the challenge as they now all race together. Elsewhere another flying animal is on the move, suddenly a Pteranodon zooms past also at breakneck speed and isn't alone, a whole army of prehistoric creatures are right behind it. "this way, fallow my lead" the lead Pteranodon commands, and with a scary-looking glow from it's eyes, they all zoom forth, emerging in the rocky mountains. Back with the dragon, the race continues, "I'm going to speed up" the dragon informs to the birds and insects and begins to fly upward, with the birds and insects fallowing, "I want to challenge the boundaries of my power, I'll go on ahead" she informs again, now heading up into the clouds at a speed so unlike anything, "beyond the limit". Back at the prehistoric creatures, the group brave freezing cold mountains through a canyon, "just past there" the lead Pteranodon calls out, in it's eyes, it is picturing a forest with beautiful flowers that leads to a mountain range, however when they reach it, the scene returns to the rockies, "this is where it should be" the Pteranodon says, witnessing the landscape, the creatures walk around looking for a sign, one little Velociraptor, no more than a juvenile in looks, stays put, only to get blown by strong winds, it tries to keep it's footing but is blown away, the other raptors notice and jump into action, the juvenile slides dangerously close to a cliff but the raptors grab hold just in time, the other creatures, one of each species, join the rescue, together they manage to haul the juvenile back over, "I want to go home" it mutters. Back with the dragon, she was still zooming through the clouds, and is persistently seeing if she could reach the very end of the sky, ice crystals were beginning to accumulate on her but she was not deterred, finally she reached the very edge of the atmosphere and stops, "this place... I cannot stay here" she mutters to herself and begins to fall back to earth unconscious, too exhausted to care, she then descends back through the clouds over the sea. Suddenly a voice echoed into her head that says "go home", awakening her and she stops her descent, "I want to go home" the voice echoes again, "that voice" she exclaims and traces it. Back with the prehistoric creatures, the juvenile Velociraptor recovers from his near-death-experience while the Pteranodon looks in concern, it then began climbing up the rocks to continue their search, suddenly the wind strengthens and a large slab of snow is shaken loose, creating an avalanche, the Pteranodon notices a bit, over the horizon the firewing amphiptere arrives, flying so fast she was virtually travelling at the speed of light, she notices the animals were in the avalanche's path, "I can't save them all" she laments and aims for the followers, grabbing them all just in time. The avalanche roars over the spot they were on, the dragon gently lays them down on solid rock out of harm's way, the dinosaurs and co began to make confusing sounds while the dragon take's a moment to relax, "calm yourselves" she orders and the creatures look at her while the juvenile Velociraptor partially hides behind a rock, the dragon turns her gaze to him and asks "you're the one who called for help, are you not?", the raptor nods and says "I want to go home", the dragon starts to probe it's thoughts and catches sight of what they have been through, fragments of fossils are seen falling into an abyss, one is technologically analyzed and forms the creature it belongs to, with the rest reviving with glowing-red eyes, "the dromaeosaurs from the late cretaceous, Velociraptor" the dragon murmurs, in her own memories she too was revived by a corpse by humans, "revived, like me, at the hands of people" the dragon utters, back in the dinosaurs thoughts, they had been successfully reanimated, but were less than pleased to notice their revivers, they attacked everyone and destroyed the place they were zombified in. The dragon pities them as the creatures are looking restless, "they think everyone and everything is their enemy, tell me, why have you come her?" she asks, "here? this was my home" the teenage raptor answered, "home?" the dragon asks, beginning to pick up it's thoughts again, witnessing a forest stretched to a mountain range, "I want to go home" the adolescent dromaeosaur states, the dragon sighs pitifully. Nearby the avalanche continues down, the creatures panic but the dragon soothes them by saying "it's alright, you're safe here". "Leave them alone" the Pteranodon threatens, everybody looks at him, the pterosaur jumps into the air, folds it's wing in a scissor shape, and releases an x-scissor sonic boom, the dragon dodged just in time and warns "stop that", the pterosaur lands on the ground and the other creatures gather behind him, he does a quick check on them then asks the dragon "who are you?", the dragon is unfazed by the sudden attack and answers "I am Ann the firewing amphiptere, you're trying to return to your home, correct?" she finishes by asking back, to which the Pteranodon asks "what happened here?", Ann hovers down and answers "the world has completely changed since you call this place home, eons and eons ago", the pterosaur gets in attack mode, but Ann ignores it for now as she adds "now, come with me" she offers. "Stay away" the pterosaur threatens again, planning to throw another x-scissor energy wave, Ann retreats a little and states "I need you to listen to me", the lead Pteranodon ignores her, growling "don't give us orders" and with that and his glowing eyes which have also linked to the rest of them, they unleash a giant x-scissor energy wave, though Ann got away. When the smoke cleared, all in it's place was a crater, but the Pteranodon didn't care, as it took to the wing commanding "lets go" and the rest fallow, flying and running across the mountains, seconds later Ann lands on a peak, the birds and insects that had accompanied her arrive, she looks at them ad says "I have all of you by my side, but, the Army of Prehistoric creatures". Back with the said army, they are flying through twilight-colored clouds, but have reached the end and are now over the ocean, with all of the unflyable animals swimming or running at the shore, the Pteranodon sees a human settlement in the distance(which none of them were aware of), again they're seeing the landscape as a forest stretching to a mountain range, and that mountain range was the settlement, one of the Velociraptors, an adult female murmurs "we're going home" and all zoom towards the town, unknown to the creatures though, this settlement was New York City. Stay tuned for POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter one Characters *Private *Rico *Skipper *Kowalski *Maurice *King Julien *Mort *Marlene *Burt *Roy *Phil *Mason *Darla *Bada *Bing *Barry *Joey *Shelly *Leonard *Roger *Becky *Stacy *Pinky *Ramona, Bradley and Samuel *Bitsy *Randy *Eggy *Mother duck *Ted *Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy *Alice (minor role) *Chuck Charles (minor role) *The Velociraptors *Ann the Firewing Amphiptere *Army of prehistoric creatures(the primary villains) *Hans *Clemson *Savio Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event